


Smiles

by FlitShadowflame



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: For a kink meme prompt:"I'm throwing out a request for some more Kirk/Uhura, since there is a sad, sad lack of it here. I'd like to see something (or things, you can make it a five times if you want) completely outrageous Kirk did to show Uhura that he isn't just a dumbass with a hard-on for anything in a skirt. Bonus points if it's not something he really thinks about doing before he does it... and of course, extra bonus if there's making out or sex afterward. :D"





	Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is, in so many ways, not exactly the kind of thing I write. Ever. But I got an idea, and who am I to dictate to the muses? Not exactly what the prompter wants, perhaps, so my apologies for that.

1.

Jim doesn't even remember when he learned to speak Orion, though he's pretty sure it had something to do with the way Gaila screamed in it during sex.

He doesn't mention that while they negotiate _The Enterprise_ 's passage out of Orion space. Afterwards, she jumps him and calls him Orion pet names all night. Orion pet names, interestingly, usually mean things like "prettiest, valuable slave" and "wanton slut." Jim finds he doesn't care.

2.

The away mission had been hell. The natives hadn't liked Spock's ears, or something, so Jim had phasered them until they backed off. He carries Spock away from the hostile zone, with a few crew-members trailing behind and covering their retreat.

After a short vigil with Uhura over Spock's unconscious form, Bones shoos them away. The first round is just for comfort, but after that, she says, "Once I got over being relieved you were both alive...well, Captain Kirk, you looked very _masculine_ carrying Commander Spock in your arms like that."

They laugh a little, though both are aware that bridal-style was the only way to move Spock that wouldn't aggravate his injury. Uhura rides him with a smoldering look in her eyes anyway.

3.

Bones changed his diet card. Again. He should probably wait at least to hack it back. Jim sighs into his salad.

Uhura smiles at him over her own. "Gotta respect a man who eats his vegetables."

4.

The Yeoman was a good man that he hadn't known well enough. The eulogy is short, and he had to ask several of the man's friends to get it even that long.

Again, the first round is comfort, because he just lost a fine member of his crew without ever really connecting to him. For the second, she has him put his dress uniform on again and give her a strip tease.

 _The things I do for this girl_ , he thinks with a smile.

5.

Captivity doesn't suit him. The loincloth kind of does, but that's neither here nor there. Uhura is, of course, a member of the rescue party. No one laughs, because he glares them into submission.

Well, Uhura laughs later, but she also calls him some of those Orion pet names again while he eats her out, one of her hands twisted in his hair as she humps his face. The other is gripping the collar that came with the loincloth.

+1

Uhura wakes up in the Captain's bed for the umpteenth time in recent weeks. Jim is awake already, staring at her in wonder. When he notices her eyes open, he smiles.

She pounces.


End file.
